Status Effects
Each game has status effects that affect your Medabot. Negative Statuses Attack Stop-'''Prevents total action. It causes the next attack on the affected target to become a critical hit, whatever attack. It lasts the shortest. Blue means frozen (caused by Freeze), Yellow means paralyzed (caused by Thunder). The Queen Medal is the Medal causing the status. '''Restraint-'''Reduces the speed. There are three ways to inflict it. Wave, used by Marine Killer, Hold, used by Kanehachi, Kanehachi MK2, Toy World, and Triple Gottsun, and Charge Drain, used by Succulis. The first two damage the enemy, the third steals speed. Since Berserk strengthens with propulsion, and Bind reduces propulsion, Berserk weakens. The Kraken Medal is the Medal causing the status. '''Continuous Pain (a.k.a. Continual Damage)-'''Continuously damages the enemy until the health reaches 1. This is terrible because when the enemy uses a chain reacting attack on a Flow-affected target, he/she will be immediately deactivated. If the flow-causing attack is guarded, the Part used for defending will take damage first. Scarlet-Red means burned (caused by Fire), violet means poisoned (caused by Melt). The Phoenix Medal is the Medal causing the status. '''Corruption (a.k.a. Fluctuation)-Corrupts the data on the Medal, decreasing damage and accuracy. Attacks miss, and actions fail. Virus bites the Medarot, whereas Bug stings the Medarot. The Snake Medal is the Medal causing the status. Countdown-When it reaches 0 the part is destroyed. Interrupt/Action Penalty Part Disability-'''Disables the Part, preventing it from being used. This is dangerous on parts that take up a long time because you'll end up unusable. Darkness Mage is the Medarot causing this. '''Defense Disability-'''Prevents defense, causing attacks on it to hit directly on Parts. Also, you are unable to protect allies, causing severe danger on them. Actually a result of Strike and Berserk. Ka O' Lantern is the Medarot causing this. '''Evasion Disability-'''Prevents evasion, causing attacks on it to be a sure hit, even on low-success attacks. This is terrible against powerful enemies as you can't go away from an attack. Actually a result of Aim Shot and Berserk. Dave is the Medarot causing this. Also, Kasou Touchu can use all of them. '''Confuse (a.k.a. Chaos)-'''Prevents target selection. May also cause attacks to hit allies. In the case of Strike and Berserk, it targets the nearest of ALL Medarots, ally or enemy. However even confused, the Medarot cannot attack self, unlike other game franchises. Utopian is the Medarot causing this. The Monkey Medal is the medal causing all of these. If Iwanoi's Cyandog has a Medaforce, it will confuse enemies! '''Fixing outside range-Makes it impossible to come closer to the user. Fixing inside range-Makes it impossible to go away from the user. Positive Statuses Charge-'''Increases ally's speed. Succulis can inflict Bind and Charge at the same time. It also increases Berserk power, since Berserk is based on propulsion and Charge increases propulsion. '''Continuous Recovery-'''Reverse of Continuous Pain. It can slowly regain health overtime. Only NAS-types can use this. Defensive Statuses '''Defense-'''Use Shield to protect allies. While protecting allies, you cannot evade, defend or take critical hits. NIT-, ELF-, COW-, BOR- and VAL-types can use it. '''Half Block-'''Stop attacks below its power on allies. However, you'll take terrible damage from strong attacks. '''Full Block-'''Stop attacks on all allies. '''Counterattack-'''Reflects an attack above its power. High chance of failure, since most attacks are weak. However, some Medarots such as Beast Master, God Emperor and Kappalord have fairly strong attacks and countering their attacks are easy. '''Direct Defense-Causes guarded attacks to hit that Part. The Devil Medal hates these statuses, because of their 2nd Medaforce, Structureless. Category:Content